


Their Outlines

by Hoshi22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Fluff, I am a sinner im sorry, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, probably pushing the T rating, theres kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi22/pseuds/Hoshi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Ladybug.”<br/>“And I’m Chat Noir.”<br/>“And I was the Evil Illustrator.”<br/>They both gave him a bewildered look.<br/>“What? I thought we were just saying things we already knew.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketching

He had drawn them several times. Marinette was his model for Ladybug ever since the Evil Illustrator incident and he had used Adrien’s photos as drawing references for poses and clothing inspiration. So because of this he had eventually ended up using Adrien as his Chat Noir reference in his comics.

That’s probably when he realized their secret identities.

They fit perfectly into the suits of Ladybug and Chat Noir- it was shocking that he never realized it sooner. The timing of where they were when Akuma attacks happened. The way Adrien slipped a stupid cat pun into every day conversation or the confidence Marinette displayed. It fit with Ladybug and Chat Noir to the T.

And he didn’t do anything about it after he found out. Not that he could anyway.

He just made sure that his characters in his comic weren’t too influenced by Marinette and Adrien. Bridgette and Félix were totally different characters, they actually had the same personalities without the masks for one. They just may or may not look very similar to Marinette and Adrien- he couldn’t help it, they  _were_  his muses.  No one seemed to notice the similarities though which was a relief for Nathanaël.

And they read his comics. Well he made sure to give them free copies of the first volume so they obliged to, but after they kept reading it and it made him so happy. Then they came back again and again to talk to him about it, about the characters and incidents. And eventually he became good friends with both of them. Not saying he wasn’t a good friend of Marinette’s before, they had just become closer.

He honestly thought she hated him after she found out that he liked her but she didn’t treat him any differently.

Nathanaël was sitting in his room reminiscing about all this while drawing when there was a knock on the door. He had his chin rested on the back of his office chair while he was drawing. “Come in.” he managed.

“Hey.” A familiar voice entered that made him swerve his chair to take a good look at the blond god standing before him. The motion almost made him fall off.

A certain Agreste quickly fell onto his bed and pulled the blankets over him. “Stop coming over to my house just to sleep Adrien.”

“Eeeh but Nath your bed is just SO comfortable and I’m just SO tired so goodnight.”

Nathanaël sighed, he wasn’t sure whether this friendship with Adrien was a good idea, the boy kept intruding his personal space whenever he felt like it which was basically all the time. He let Adrien nap at his house one time ages ago and he hasn’t stopped coming over since. He shouldn’t have fed the stray. “Why don’t you sleep at Nino’s?” he whined.

“Nino has siblings and he just got a new DJ rig. Do you think I’d get a wink of sleep there?”

“What about Alya? Marinette?”

“I can’t just sleep at a girls place! I’m still a gentleman you know.” Nathanaël laughed at him.

“Fine, fine. You can sleep here. But seriously you’re nearly 18 you should stop using being at my house an excuse for avoiding your responsibilities. Damn stray. What is this? The 10th nap at my house this week?”

Adrien, looking pleased, removed his jacket and shoes and made himself more comfortable in Nathanaël’s bed before turning to Nathanaël. “Other than a cat nap I actually had something I wanted to ask you.” Nathanaël gave him undivided attention. “I think I’m dating this girl.”

“Is it Marinette?”

Adrien nearly fell out of the sheets “No! Why would it be Marinette!?” Nathanaël shrugged.

He really wanted to say  _because Marinette’s liked you since forever you dense idiot_  but he refrained from it. “Why are you coming to me of all people anyway? Ask Nino.”

“Dude I can’t, besides you dated 2 girls before I thought you would have more experience.”

“Yeah ‘experience’. Sure. Alix for a month in College which was childish and then Rose for a while because she was double checking if she was straight or not. Which she is defiantly not.” He sighed “so who is it?”  

“I can’t really tell you it’s…complicated,” Nath figured it was Ladybug “but anyway, she kissed me and she knows I like her butshesneverdonethatbeforeohgodNathwhatdoIdo.”

“Well it means she likes you doesn’t it? Or it means she was testing you.”

“Testing me?”

“Sometimes a girl will kiss you to test if there’s that spark. Y’know?”

“No I don’t. I’m pretty sure that was my first kiss.” Nathanaël started laughing, hard. “Hey! Don’t make fun of a man’s first kiss!”

Nathanaël wiped a tear away “Sorry, sorry I was just thinking. The tabloids would have a field day I can see it now.  _Model Adrien Agreste, virgin_.”

Adrien was now as red as Nathanaël’s hair. “DUDE!” He threw the pillow at Nathanaël and Nathanaël ended up on the floor using it to muffle his laughter. When he finally calmed down and sat up he looked at Adrien who was now an embarrassed blanket burrito. “Are you sure you didn’t have your first kiss with like, Chloe when you were kids?”

Adrien poked his head out “Does that count?”

“It counts dude.”

“Nooooooo I don’t want my first kiss to be  _that._  That was just horrible I’d rather it be with my lady…I still don’t know how to fix that problem by the way.”

“Just ask her if you two are dating. Call her up and be straight forward with her.”

“I can’t do that! Besides what if she says it didn’t mean anything…or she says she hates me forever or something?” the burrito started rolling around on the bed.

“If she kissed you it means she must like you a little right? Just go for it dude. Seriously. You two would make a good couple.”

“You don’t even know who she is.”

“Oh I have a pretty good idea.”

“It’s not Marinette.” It was but he wasn’t going to tell him. “Besides…I used to like her a lot –and I’m not talking about Marinette, Nath.- but recently I…feel like I don’t like her as much as I used to.” Adrien faced the wall and curled up. “Like I liked her but it’s been almost 4 years so I started giving up recently…or something…I think I might like someone else.”

“Is it Mari-“

“Maybe. Well, I mean I have kind of maybe thought about dating Marinette, she’s cute but argh I don’t know it’s just…tell me Nath have you ever thought…of dating like…a guy?”

“Well yeah.” Nathanaël answered like it was obvious. Which it should’ve been. Well hopefully to Adrien. “I’m French and an artist, so of course.”

Adrien laughed “I know straight French artists.”

“The minority. Anyway, so, who’s the guy? Nino?”

Adrien almost choked.  “NO. DUDE! JUST NO.” Nathanaël was in tears again “Nino’s my bro! Besides he’s totally straight! He’s dating Alya.”

“He wasn’t that straight when I kissed him.”

“YOU WHAT!?” Adrien was now turned to him wide eyed.

“Oh you weren’t there? That’s a funny story that one.”

“Do tell.”

“Well remember at the end of college when we had to put on that senior year graduation play as a class? You played the lead that night remember? Anyway after that Akuma attack happened and we somehow survived the craziness of it all…that’s right that’s why you weren’t there.” Adrien looked at him questioningly “Chloe sprained her ankle during the Akuma attack so she couldn’t continue her lead role remember? And then Marinette jumped in as her understudy. Anyway after the play the two of you took Chloe to the infirmary because she made you and then Marinette went so that Chloe wouldn’t pull anything while the two of you were alone. So yeah after that, the rest of the class hung out in the classroom. We were all pretty sad cause college was coming to an end. Then Kim found a bottle of wine from somewhere, I think it was for the parents that attended that night haha. So there we were kind of drunk when Alix suggested truth or dare. Honestly she and Kim were the ones that were smashed because they had a competition to see who could drink the most. It got to Nino and he chose dare and his dare from Sabrina was to kiss me and he did. I’m pretty sure Alya has it on film somewhere.”

Adrien was shocked “I can’t believe I missed that.”

“Yeah dude, that night not only did we get Rose to confess to Juleka but I also found out Sabrina has fantasized about Chloe and her and how far Ivan and Mylene had gotten. It was great.”

“And I’m finding out about this, what, 3 years later. I’m kinda mad I missed that. Why didn’t Nino tell me?”

 “Well you’d probably bring it up later while he probably wants to forget it. He probably gets enough of that from Alya.” They both laughed. “So are you going to tell me who this guy is? The one that you like?” Nathanaël had to know. He hoped it was him but that chance was unlikely. It could have been any guy really.

“Just so you know I’m not gay.” Adrien looked him in the eye, trying to make the point very clear.

“Well that makes two of us.”

Adrien seemed to be taken aback “Wait you’re  _not_  gay?”

“Well I’m not straight either if that’s what you’re asking. Just tell me already Adrien or I swear to god-“

“Okay well you see Nath it’s-“

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in came Marinette “Hey Nath! I have some-“ then she saw Adrien “-past…ries…am I interrupting something?”

 _Damn it…later then_  Nathanaël thought. “No, not at all, actually I was starting to get hungry. What about you Adrien? ...Adrien?” 

 Adrien was once again a burrito with only the top of his head poking out “it’s okay dude! I’m going to nap.” Nathanaël sighed and gave up.

“Then let’s leave him and go get some coffee to go with these pastries huh Marinette?”

She blinked at him and then a light blush graced her beautiful face. “J-Just the two of us?”

“Of course?”

She laughed nervously then said something that sounded like ok he wasn’t sure but he went with it and out they went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be angsty, my original plan was to have Nath buy a ticket to Adrien's gun show.  
> Who knows, he might get one later though ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )  
> I'm probably known for sinning but this work will not have any sin at all (I'm not against doing an extra sin chapter as a separate work though fufu)  
> Hopefully I'll be able to update this work weekly or biweekly depending on how it goes. I hope you enjoy this OT3 as much as I do.


	2. Erasing

Nathanaël found himself in a coffee shop that he frequented close to home eating a chocolate croissant across from the girl he liked. Said girl was shyly munching down on a cookie in one hand while playing with her hair with the other. He knew better than to know she had something on her mind, she usually did when she had free food to give him, not that he minded.

She wasn’t saying anything so he decided to start the conversation “So what’s up Mari?”

She was startled at first and then after what seemed to be debating with herself she cleared her throat. “So I kissed this guy yesterday…and it wasn’t Adrien and I think he thinks we’re dating…”

Nathanaël wanted to laugh so badly. He stopped himself by downing his coffee. He wasn’t sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that the two people he loved the most came to him for relationship advice about each other. He was already used to it with Marinette though, she came to him all the time with little worries she had about Adrien. He then realized that he might be stuck in the friend zone which didn’t seem too bad of an idea to him. Anyway, the situation seemed too funny not to put it as a plot point in the Ladybug comic.

“Are you really sure you should be telling me this when the man of your dreams is currently asleep in my room?” He took another bite. She opened her mouth to say something but instead took a sip of her hot cocoa. He sighed “Well do you even like this guy that you kissed?”

Looking at the floor she mumbled a maybe. Then after her cheeks flared a bright red. “Why don’t you date him then?”

Marinette suddenly looked up at him shocked and angry. She looked like she was going to yell at him and then she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. “I can’t. It’s…complicated.”

He sighed “It’s always complicated with you two isn’t it...” She cocked her head questioningly “ah it’s nothing just Adrien was saying the same things when we were in my room before.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide and she bumped the table with her knees so hard Nathanaël had to hold it down. “Wait was Adrien there to get relationship advice?! Does he like anyone? Is it me? O-o-orisitsomeothergirl? Coulditbehehas-”

“Calm down Mari.” She did as he said “So I’m guessing you still like Adrien?”

“Well yeah…well kind of…I’ve been thinking a lot lately…see there’s these guys. One I know likes me, well maybe likes me and the other is…you Nath.” His mouth formed in an oh and now it was his turn to look away in embarrassment. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s just…Adrien’s so perfect. But he’s been so out of reach for so long. It’s not that I don’t want to give up it’s just…even if we did date he’d probably deserve better.”

“I get what you’re saying Mari but I don’t think you should idolize him as much as you do. He’s not that perfect and if you’re giving up and saying you like me or this other guy that you kissed…I don’t want to be your second choice.” He smiled at her as best he could, it probably looked painful on her end. “I like you Mari…you know that. I also like Adrien. You two are my muses and honestly I think you two would be good together if you guys weren’t so…how do I put this nicely? Dense. I think you should talk to this guy and maybe date but I don’t think you should give up on Adrien.”

“Nath I love you but you’re advice really sucks right now.”

He chuckled “It sounds crazy I know but trust me, it’ll be okay. If you like this guy you should date him.”

“But Adrien-“

“Mari you’ve never actually dated anyone.”

“Not true. I dated Max in preschool. And that one guy right before the start of college.”

 “Okay you’ve never actually seriously dated anyone.” She was going to reply but it seemed like she didn’t have anything “So you should date this guy.”

“For…experience?”

He shrugged “You’re the one who said it.”

She frowned “then why don’t I just date you for experience.”

“Because I’m saying no…and also other reasons. Just trust me, I’m sure things will go well with this guy. I’m sorry Marinette, I just really think it’d be better this way.”

“How can you be so sure? I haven’t even told you anything about him.” She grumbled under her breath.

He smiled and got up out of his seat “Just a feeling...I’m sorry Mari.” Nathanaël waved goodbye and left the store. As soon as he did he felt his heart sink. Did she really just confess to him!? He had learnt to keep a calm and cool façade over the years which came in handy in this situation, without it he would’ve melted into the ground then and there. He took a deep breath and started walking home.

Hopefully they would both take his advice and start dating. Hopefully. He couldn’t help but have a smile as he walked. One because he was the ‘puppet master’ in this little game of relationships. Two because the girl of his affection just confirmed that he was never friend zoned at all…although he’d just rejected her, but he didn’t mind. Today was a pretty glorious day, if you had to pick the happiest guy in Paris than Nathanaël was probably your guy. His two favourite people were going to be happy because of him which made him happy.

He felt a sudden urge to draw.

* * *

 

By the time Adrien woke up Nathanaël was hard at work.

He was glued to his tablet screen furiously scribbling away.

Adrien yawned “Did you finish that physics homework?” was the only thing that stopped him dead in his tracks.

“…Was that due?” Adrien sighed and rummaged around in Nathanaël’s bag to find his physics book trying to find his way through all the art supplies. When he found it he started working on it. “Hey don’t touch my homework. I’ll do it later.”

“You let me sleep here, might as well return the favour.”

Nathanaël side glanced him but then quickly kept drawing, he didn’t want to lose his groove.

For a while they sat like that, both of them working in their respected fields. Nathanaël thought it was oddly relaxing having Adrien there.   
“What are you drawing?”

“Huh?” Nathanaël was hard at work and wasn’t really paying attention.

“I said what are you drawing?” Adrien scooted closer. Nathanaël’s desk was right next to his bed so Adrien didn’t have to get off to be able to hover over his work. “It’s for the Ladybug comics’ right?” Nathanaël just hummed which sounded like a yes. “I haven’t seen the Evil Illustrator incident in the comic yet, you should include it.”

Nathanaël finally looked up from his work only to meet Adrien’s face right there only a few centimetres separated them. “No.” he said as he pushed Adrien’s face away gently “That’s a bit too personal so I’d rather not include it…besides it’s not good to self-insert yourself in a story anyway, you might feel good but the reader wouldn’t be able to empathize with the character.”

Adrien just made a ‘is that so’ sound and went back to working on the physics homework. Then they sat in quiet again.

When Nathanaël finally started to slow down he leaned back to stretch and looked at Adrien. “You still never told me who this guy you’re crushing on is.”

Adrien looked up from the work book, still writing. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Nathanaël rested his head against his hand and rolled his eyes “Do enlighten me Adrien.”

“It’s you.”

Nathanaël’s pen might’ve been dropped but his heart was soaring.

Adrien just smiled and went back to finishing the report. Nathanaël was struck wide-eyed. Marinette was a different story compared to Adrien, sure she was beautiful and sometimes he lost his words in front of her but he’d known her long enough to be comfortable to keep a straight face when confessed to. Adrien however was always catching him off guard with his sly flirting or dropping things like this on him unexpectedly. Nathanaël supposed that it was his Chat Noir side slipping out but that aside, Adrien wasn’t good for his heart with how many times he’s made it skip a beat like this.

He had to do something, sure he was flattered but he was also in the process of successfully getting him and Marinette to date. He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him.

“Are you still half-asleep Adrien? What about the other girl?” Nathanaël forced a smile, for now he had to give him the same speech as Marinette “I thought you said you two were dating?”

Adrien tapped and chewed on his pen “Well I do like her as I said…it’s just…complicated. I don’t know if it’ll work out. She’s just so perfect and I’m just…plain old me. She’ll probably be disappointed when she finds out who I really am…as in ...like who I am really and not just uh Adrien.” He laughed nervously.

If Adrien was trying to cover up the fact that he was Chat Noir it wasn’t really working, Nathanaël played dumb anyway. “I think you should just stick to this girl and work it out with her Adrien. Trust me, it’ll work out. I’m 100% sure. Besides, she’s probably just as worried about this as you-“ he knew that for a fact “-so you should just come clean, who cares if you’re not who she thinks you are, if she can’t learn to accept who you are what’s the point?”

“I just confessed that I like you and you’re still giving me relationship advice about this other girl? Geez Nath.”

“Well, I do like you…but I also like Marinette.”

“What’s Marinette have to do with this?”

Nathanaël sighed “It’s...to put it in your words, complicated, I guess. Besides, I don’t want to be your second choice.”

Adrien looked disheartened and put down the work book. “It’s not that you’re the second choice Nath…it’s that I love you both. She’s her and you’re you.”

Nathanaël was flattered but he didn’t give in, he had his part to play as puppet master. “I’m sorry Adrien. I hope things work out with this girl.”

“Wow I’ve never been rejected before.”

Nathanaël snorted “Geez don’t rub your perfectness in my face.”

Adrien laughed, it seemed somewhat hollow to Nathanaël “Sorry…anyway…I…I should go.” He picked up his coat and headed out.

“Hey Adrien don’t forget about the party at Alix’s place next weekend.” Nathanaël called after him.

Adrien just waved never looking back and quickly closed the bedroom door behind him. As soon as he was gone Nathanaël sunk in his chair. He hated him. Well Nathanaël couldn’t be 100% sure but at this moment he  _thought_ that Adrien hated him. Marinette probably did too. What are the chances, him of all people got confessed to by two people in one day, two people that he had crushes on for ages and because he’d rather see them happier together he turned them down.

Nathanaël suddenly felt pathetic. His high from before was gone and he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. He didn’t though, he did collapse onto his bed stare at the ceiling. The sheets smelled of Adrien which didn’t help his cause.

He didn’t know what to do, all he knew was that he really didn’t want to face them at school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train toot toot.  
> I broke the love square by throwing Nath in and it became some sort of...hexagon? I'm not entirely sure what shape that would make lmao.  
> I know I said I'd update weekly but I had this chapter done and dusted so I thought I might as well upload it. I'm really confident I'll get this story done by the end of the month. The way it's looking now it'll probably have about 8 or 9 chapters.  
> btw Nath ships Adrienette v hard which will probably be the focus of the story.


	3. Detailing

The week passed with little difference from the usual it almost caught Nathanaël off guard. He was sure they’d hate him or at least ignore him, yet currently they were always hanging around him and making sure he never felt too awkward.

Of course he wasn’t out of hot water just yet.

Marinette would sometimes have this expression on her face that was almost painful when she looked at him and Adrien did his best to only talk about the Ladybug comics and nothing else. Every time he tried to bring up their ‘mysterious lover’ to see how it went with either of them they’d either completely avoid the topic or suddenly have an excuse of needing to be somewhere. He was dying to know if they worked it out or not.

By Friday Nathanaël was feeling sick of this. To the point where he just wanted to go back to admiring them from afar like usual and having Marinette drop in with her pastries or Adrien sleeping in his bed. He was just so tired of the avoiding eye contact and questions when they were around him. Other than the obvious though they seemed as normal as they could to anyone who wasn’t in the know. Which he was grateful for, he didn’t want anyone else asking questions, especially Alya who was sharp when it came to these things.

“Let’s go to Marinette’s place for lunch, then we can work on our assignments together.” Nathanaël was pulled back to reality when Nino was throwing around lunch suggestions.

“You just want help Nino.” Alya retorted gently nudging her boyfriend.

“Uh you don’t want to go to my place right now. It’s a mess. I’ve been working on these new designs so the fabrics are everywhere.”

“Aw come on guys, this math assignment has been killing me, slowly, I’m currently dying.”

“Since when were you such a drama queen Nino?” Adrien laughed.

“Since getting a bad grade on this means I can’t go to the music festival next week. Nath you got any suggestions for lunch?”

Nathanaël lagged behind the rest of the group, he didn’t really mind where they ended up going for lunch and they usually ended up going to a local café or splitting off to do their own things. He looked at Nino and just shrugged, Marinette gave him a worried look and Adrien just started suggesting other places drawing attention away from him. Nathanaël thought about heading home to work on his comic but he was stuck in a slump ever since what happened with Adrien. He’d already been semi-rejected by Marinette in college so it wasn’t that big of a deal to him, in fact the opposite, he was really happy to see her progress with Chat Noir. With Adrien though, it was a bit different. He didn’t like Adrien like he liked Marinette at first and he wasn’t sure where down the line he started liking him.

It might’ve been in college or maybe the start of lycee, he wasn’t completely sure, it was just something that he realized one day suddenly when he was admiring how Adrien looked bathed in sunlight when they were having a picnic as a group in the park one time. The image is still imprinted in his head until this day. Adrien sitting by the fountain while laughing at something Marinette said, his golden hair sparkling with his hand running through it, the image that made Nathanaël go ‘ _ah so I like him this way too’_.

So it was harder to reject Adrien, it was also beyond his wildest dreams that the boy would ever even confess to him. He thought the model was as straight as a ruler so the possibility was zero to none in Nathanaël’s book. Even if the extraordinary happened Nathanaël stupidly promised himself a few years back when Marinette had confided in him about Adrien that he’d do his best to cheer them on. And now here he was, doing his best setting them up without them even realizing it.

Nathanaël was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream. There goes their lunch plans. Above them an Akumatized girl was floating, freezing everyone in sight. “I am Ice Queen! Death to summer!” she screamed.

Nathanaël didn’t get it, summer didn’t actually start until next week and it wasn’t even that hot today. He didn’t elaborate on it and just started doing what he usually did- create distractions so that Marinette and Adrien could slip away.

“Hey Alya, do you think we can get a good video so I can use it as reference for the comic?”

She grinned “You’re looking at the best reporter for Ladybug in France, Nath. I just got a new video camera, there’s going to be a good view from that roof, let’s go!”

“You guys are always crazy and dangerous…I’m guessing I’m going to have to come too?” Nino complained. Alya just gave him a look that everyone knew as her  _don’t test me Nino_ look and with that she had her hand in his and they were running towards the building.

Nathanaël looked behind to see Marinette and Adrien “You guys should head back to safety,” was the que for them to nod and run in opposite directions. As soon as Nathanaël caught up to Alya and Nino, there they were in action. Ladybug swinging from the rooftops to the scene and Chat Noir running behind following in suit.

He watched them, etched their outlines and forms into his brain, he’d probably draw this fight later. He never got tired of seeing them like this.

The fight raged on, Ladybug and Chat Noir seemed to have Ice Queen cornered. Chat Noir already wasted his cataclysm when he missed his mark. Nathanaël would have to change that later, he was working on making the comic Chat Noir a lot cooler. Then Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm which turned out to be an Ice Popsicle. The unconventional weapons were always amusing to Nathanaël. It always made things more interesting to him.

Ladybug stood for a second staring at her surroundings “What good would an Ice Popsicle do against Ice?!”

Chat Noir had to think fast, he ran towards Ice Queen and grabbed her by the feet bringing her back to earth. She froze the ground which made him slip but the trick was a double edge sword and she started to slip too. In her desperate attempt, Ice Queen started shooting freeze rays in all directions. One hitting Chat Noir’s leg, freezing him in place. “You can feel free to break the Ice anytime My Lady!” He shouted at her slight worry had entered his voice.

Ladybug’s eyes were determined, Nathanaël guessed she had her plan. She stuck the Ice Popsicle in her mouth and started running. Using her yoyo she swung from a street lamp above the frozen ground and took the Ice Popsicle and used it to stick Ice Queen’s hands together. At the same time she grabbed the giant butterfly ornament out of her hair and landed on the other side of the frozen ground. Alya and Nino cheered and Nathanaël took this chance to get closer and started bolting down the stairs. He wanted to get an up close view of her purifying the city.

By the time Nathanaël reached the scene it was too late though, she had already used her ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ and the two heroes were fist bumping.

When Chat Noir was about to leave Ladybug grabbed his arm. In a low voice barely audible she said "We need to talk, Eiffel tower, 8." Nathanaël heard it though. Chat Noir had nodded, two finger saluted her goodbye and off they went in separate directions.

After all the commotion, Nathanaël ended up at home. The day had gone by quickly, after the Akuma attack the group went their separate ways for lunch and during the second half of the day Nathanaël didn't hang out with Marinette and Adrien. Instead he spent it with Rose and Juleka. When he got home he worked in a daze.

They were meeting tonight at 8, probably to discuss their relationship which was good. Yet Nathanaël felt an overwhelming anxiety that he didn't quite understand. Maybe he was worried or maybe he was jealous. He tried not to feel it but as the clock hand got closer to 8 he felt his heart beat faster and harder.

He had considered going and spying on them, finding out what they were going to say. He didn't though and spent the rest of the night in his room self-loathing. He couldn't even bring himself to draw, his editor was going to murder him later but at that moment he really didn't care. He tried to force himself to sleep. All that he knew was that he wasn't looking forward to the party tomorrow night. He knew Adrien and Marinette would be there, they wouldn’t miss it for the world. Which made Nathanaël feel worse for some reason.

He really didn’t get it himself but something about the thought of the two of them together, actually dating after all this time and effort, made him feel wrong inside. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be happy like he was when Marinette said she liked him. He was supposed to be enthralled at the thought, yet something in his heart made his chest feel heavy.

He loved them. He knew that. He wanted them to be happy. He also knew that. More than anything in the world he wanted them to be happy together.

He didn’t understand himself.

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote a few paragraphs this chapter on my phone on a train and I accidentally didn't save half of it so I had to rewrite it and it ended up turning out different from the original because I forgot a lot of it  
> Plus it was originally twice as long but I decided to half it because it made more sense that way.  
> I feel like the chapters I write are too short;; although there's probably going to be one really long chapter in the future so look forward to that.


	4. Redrawing

Alix's family were away for the week and of course she wouldn't pass up this chance to have a crazy house party that Saturday. Nathanael had to go to humour her but inside his brain was sounding the alarms telling him to get home before he collapsed or cried then and there. He did his best at the beginning of the party to put up the cool and calm facade he usually had but he began to struggle when he saw Adrien and Marinette come to the party together.

He decided instead of moping and avoiding them he'd take it in stride and somehow find out what happened between them. He came over to them with a drink in each hand. "Hey Nath,” Marinette smiled “You wouldn’t believe it but just before I got here I ran into Adrien. It was such a coincidence so we came here together." he passed her a cup. He then started drinking the other.

"Hey where's mine?" Adrien whined. He tried to grab Nathanael's drink but he held it above Adrien. He didn't realize that he was taller than Adrien until now. He wondered when exactly had he surpassed him. Adrien pouted and tried to jump and grab it. Nathanael was still too tall though. "Hup up pup," Nathanael wiggled his finder and started to drink before Adrien spilt it everywhere "don't think I’m going to supply you alcohol Mr. Under 18."

He could hear Nino laugh and he came from behind with an arm around Alya. "That's a good one Nath. I'm going to call him that at all parties now." Adrien now baring the grumpiest face he could manage glared them down "Not my fault my birthday is next week." He attempted to steal the cup from Nathanael again but it was too late, he had already drunken it all.

Nathanael grinned "You should stay sober Adrien, wouldn't want daddy angry now would we?" Nathanael had a point and Adrien just huffed and looked the other way. Nathanael wondered if he pressed a button he shouldn’t have and Adrien just grumbled.

“I’ll get my own damn drink.” He said and walked away into the crowed of dancing people. Marinette shot Nathanael a look and then followed him. Nathanael had done it now, for sure they both hated him. Maybe hating him was for the best, then they would forget him eventually and start dating each other, if they weren’t already.

He might have gone too far and now he really wanted to go home. Not that he could anyway, if he went home now he’d probably get caught by his mother and told off. It was a common occurrence in his house, he’d say he was hanging out with some friends until late, he’d get back at some early hour in the morning drunk and she’d be there with an all too knowing look about her. It had gotten better though since he was older and going out less she trusted him more. Which was bad because if he broke it now he wouldn’t hear the end of it. So he stayed and he was planning to stay until 3am. That way she’d more likely be asleep before he got home.

As the party droned on he became his usually wallflower self. Huddling in a corner sipping on something that tasted like sangria although this was Alix's party so he couldn't be 100% sure of what he was drinking. Then the party host herself came over and swung her arm around him. "Sup Nath." Her voice was slurred, he wasn't even sure how long he'd been there but it was plenty too early for her to be already drunk. She sure smelled of alcohol.

"Jesus Alix what have you been drinking?"

"Shots of course, it's not a party without shots. I actually...might have like...4 more."

"No you won't. You're going to slow down is what you're going to do."

"You're no fun Nath. Learn to liven up a bit, like Marinette." she pointed to said bluenette. Marinette was wasted, even Nath could tell from this far across the room. She was wobbling and what looked like an attempt to dance and throw her shirt off but she ended up tripping over herself and crashing on the floor. "She’s said she never had a shot before in her life! So of course as hostess I supplied her with only the best. She liked it a bit too much though and well you know what they say. One tequila two tequila three tequila floor." Nathanael acted quickly he left Alix in the care of Mylene and went and picked up Marinette taking her outside. Hopefully she didn’t hurt herself.

"Whaaat Nath. What do you want?" she tried to struggle free of his grip but ended up just lightly slapping his face and flailing her arms. Nathanael tried to hold her still to no avail. He sat her down on a bench in the garden away from prying eyes and she rested her head on his shoulder. He thought that now would be a good chance to ask her about what happened yesterday night and maybe get something. Anything.

"So how'd things go with your mystery boy? You never told me, I still want to know.”

She groaned and started flailing her arms again "give it a rest Nath you’ve been asking aaaaalll week. He hates me like you hate me."

"I defiantly don't hate you." he chuckled.

She pouted "...he said that he liked someone else and then I laughed and said I did too. So we both agreed to give up on each other for good."

Nathanael looked at her, a million thoughts running through his head. What did they mean give up? Was she giving Chat Noir up for him or for Adrien? What about Adrien? Who was he giving up Ladybug for? His plans were falling to shambles in mere seconds he needed to know what exactly happened. Nathanael was about to ask her when she threw up on his shoes.

Right on que Adrien came outside looking for them. "Woah what disaster happened here?"

Nathanael handed him a drunk Marinette. "Do me a favour Mr. Under 18 and take this young lady home. I'm going to go clean up." Adrien just nodded and gave Marinette a piggyback. Nathanael waved them goodbye and headed to find the nearest bathroom.

When he had himself cleaned up he checked the time and realized how late it was getting. The party goers had already cleared out and he found Rose on a couch crying. He quickly went to her side to comfort her “hey what’s wrong?” Rose wasn’t one to drink so she couldn’t have been drunk…or so he thought.

She looked at him teary eyed. “Naaaaatthh!” she pulled him into a tight embrace and he stopped breathing for a moment. “Nath you. You gotta sit with me Nath. Just sit down.”

She forcefully sat him down next to her and started crying into his shirt. What was with him and drunk girls today?

“Hey it’s okay Rose, I’m here. Can you tell me what’s wrong? Where’s Juleka?”

“JULEKAAAA.” She cried harder wiping her tears and snot all over him. He sighed and just started patting her head. “Juleka is so pretty Nath!” she sobbed “You’re pretty too Nath.”

“Thank you…I guess?” he didn’t know how to feel as a guy being called ‘pretty’. Sure he’d been called cute before but pretty? That was new. “Have you been drinking Rose?”

She shook her head.

“Are you sure? Can I have a taste of what you’ve been drinking?” she nodded and handed him this milkshake like drink. He had a sip, it was sickeningly sweet and tasted like cookies and cream. If he didn’t know what alcohol tasted like he wouldn’t of noticed but he did and he defiantly knew there was some in there. “Where did you get this drink Rose?”

“Alix.”

He should’ve known.

“Rose it’ll be okay. I’ll get you home safe okay?”

“Thanks Nath you’re the best.” She rubbed the tears from her eyes, her eyeliner smudging.

“So what happened with Juleka?”

“She cut her hair this morning and I-I told her not to. Then we had a fight b-because…it’s just that her hair’s so pretty Nath and I can’t believe she just went and cut it without telling me. She’s so pretty Nath and I love her hair. I love her. And that’s why she’s not here…we were supposed to come together but…”

She was on the verge of tears again and Nathanael just tried to be as soothing as possible. “Hey it’s okay, it’ll grow back. Besides she probably just cut it for summer. You know how hot she gets when she wears all black. I heard this summer is going to be the hottest on record so you have to be understanding.”

Rose sniffed and hugged Nathanael around the waist. “Thank you Nath. You’re so great you know that. So awesome.” She leaned back against the couch. “You know Nath, why don’t you hang around with us anymore?”

“I hung out with you yesterday.” He took a sip from his cup.

She shook her head wildly “That was the first time in ages. I swear you changed. You changed so much Nath. What happened?”

He didn’t get what she talking about so he just passed it off as her drunken state. “I haven’t changed at all Rose, I’m still me.”

She started shaking her head again. “You. You used to hang out with all those…artist people. Remember? Last year or the year before…you used to hang out with us at school then on weekends and after school you’d be with those people. I even met one of them remember? Eva...Eve...something. Then suddenly this year it’s been Marinette this or Adrien that…I miss you Nath.”

It occurred to him that she was completely right. Since when had he stopped hanging out with her? Since Adrien first started talking to him properly? Since Marinette had invited him over that first time? Or before that when he began to get the Ladybug comics published? Since when had he given up his artist friends? He remembered. He knew exactly when. He had a fight with one of them that ended badly. And now he remembered why he didn’t want to remember.

He guessed that in the process of giving them up he gave up his circle of friends at school and without realizing he had become so used to having Marinette and Adrien around. “I’m so sorry Rose.”

She smiled “it’s alright. In fact I’m glad. Those artist people weren’t good for you...I don’t know Nath…you were always so distant, like you wanted to be somewhere else all the time. And now you’re really happy with Marinette and Adrien…I’m glad Nath.”

She suddenly pinched his cheeks tightly and started shaking his face. When he finally got her off his face he scowled at her and she just gave him a big grin. They couldn’t help but laugh.

Nath looked at his phone, it was way past 3. It was time to leave. He helped Rose up and started to head out.

“Leaving already?” at the door he was greeted by Alix “The party is just beginning Nath.”

“No I’m pretty sure it ended hours ago. Most people have left.”

“No not this one, there’s one I’m about to head to now with Kim it’s across town wanna go?”

“No.”

“Aw come on Nath. Pretty please? Like old times?” she batted her eyes but Nathanael wasn’t going to fall for it.

He pushed her out of the way and kept walking. “Next time Alix, besides, I’m taking this one home.” He gestured to Rose who was in a daze. Alix pouted.

“Fine, next time. That’s a promise you gotta keep, see ya Nath.”

And with that he was on his way home- well to Rose’s house and then home. They walked for a long time in silence. The moonlight streets and the cold feeling of the early morning was the only thing he focused on. After who knows how long they had reached Rose’s house. She was about to enter the back gate when she turned around to look at Nathanael.

“Thanks for tonight Nath, I don’t know how I would’ve gotten home without you.”

“Anytime Rose. Make sure you go straight to bed okay?”

She smiled “I’ll be sure too. Thank you Nath, you’re such a great friend. I wish you no sadness in your life okay you precious boy.” She patted his head and then headed into the darkness.

Then suddenly there he was again.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't like how this chapter and the next chapter turned out but a lot of it is needed for plot purposes I think.  
> I've only been drunk once in my life (like 3 or something weeks ago lmao that's also where I learnt the tequila catchphrase...first hand) but it turned out kinda like this chapter.  
> Nath is best bro gentleman who looks after drunk chicks and makes sure they get home alright.  
> I'm posting this at 1am every second day because I tell myself to wait 2 days before I post the next chapter but I really enjoy all your comments on this story so I can barely contain my excitement while i'm waiting to post the next one haha


	5. Editing

It had been decided by Rose that he would spend the next week hanging out with her group, not that Nathanael minded. It was like old times except this time he felt more involved rather than just being there for the fact that he didn’t feel like being alone at lunchtime or during classes.

He was actually enjoying himself a bit and forgetting his prior worries. Well that was until Thursday rolled around.

Nathanael never really enjoyed Physics class. Sure it was fun sometimes when experimenting and messing around with things but when it came to practical writing he hated it. Plus he usually sat alone at the back of the class so he was continuously bored.

Today though, it was different. For some strange reason he couldn’t comprehend Adrien Agreste had decided to sit next to him instead of his usual seat at the front of the class. This change had thrown Nathanael into confusion which kept him from being able to form any coherent thoughts with the blond boy sitting next to him.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to talk to me?” He hadn’t realized he’d been staring.

“W-Well…that is…in truth…a-anyway…”

Adrien started laughing “Calm down Nath, there’s no need for you to be _that_ scared of me. Just relax and be your usual self.”

Somehow, Adrien’s words did calm him and he took a deep breath “why are you sitting next to me?”

“I felt like it.” Adrien wore a sly cat like smile that made Nathanael think he didn’t just ‘feel like it’ and had something more to his reasoning. They hadn’t talked to each other since the party. Not that it was either of their intention, just that every chance she got Rose would grab Nathanael and drag him off somewhere. She took this ‘we’re going to hang out all week and you have no say in it’ very seriously. He did enjoy hanging out with Rose and it also gave him an excuse to avoid Marinette and Adrien so everything seemed to work out for him.

Adrien yawned and rested his head on Nathanael’s shoulder. “Dude what are you doing?”

“I’m tired.”

“You’re always tired. Seriously this sleep anytime anywhere talent is amazing.”

“What can I say? I’m a man of multi tail-ents.”

“That cat pun was paw-ful. Now get off me you’re heavy.”

Adrien just responded by hugged him around the waist and making himself more comfortable. It was a good thing they were at the back of the class because then no one could see how red Nathanael’s face had become.

“A-Adrien. It’s hard to focus on the lesson with you doing that.”

Adrien slided his notes towards Nathanael. “Just copy my notes then. I’m already ahead of the class.”

Nathanael had no more excuses to get Adrien off him so he just accepted his role as a pillow. “So,” Nathanael rested his head against Adriens. Adrien’s hair smelt nice and he assumed it was the expensive hair products. “What did you need from me? I know you didn’t sit here because you ‘felt’ like it.”  

“So mean Nath, you think I have ulterior motives?”

“Always.”

He chuckled “well that’s true. Actually I’ve been trying to tell you things all week but I think Rose is hell bent on keeping you to herself…I wanted to talk to you about the night of the party.”

Nathanael’s chest suddenly felt heavier. He still felt a bit guilty about the things he said to Adrien. “I’m sorry about that.”

“About…what?”

“About what I said to you that night…?”

Adrien paused for a moment “…oh. _That_. Don’t worry about it, I completely forgot. Besides you were drunk right? It’s not like I was that mad anyway.”

Nathanael couldn’t believe this boy. He had been re-running the scene through his head all week feeling so bad about it and _this boy_ just _forgot_ about it? Nathanael felt like he had wasted all that energy for nothing. It was unfair. “So what else was there about that night then?”

“Oh I just wanted to tell you that I fixed my mystery girl problem. Thanks for the advice by the way it really worked out.”

“Wait. What? It worked out?”

“Well you don’t have to sound that surprised geez, have a bit more confidence in me Nath.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t have confidence in Adrien. It was that Marinette had told him that it didn’t work out between them and they agreed to give up. So what did he mean by it worked out. Was Adrien lying to him? Or something else? He had to know. “So what does this have to do with the party?”

“Oh, well, you know how I took Marinette home that night? Well-”

She couldn’t have.

“-I ended up staying the night at her place and-“

 _He_ couldn’t have.

“-we ended up talking a lot and before you know it-“

But he did.

“-everything worked out and well…surprise! Marinette’s the girl I was talking about.”

_He had figured out her identity._

But more importantly.

“You stayed the night at Marinette’s?!”

Adrien slapped a hand over Nathanael’s mouth. “Dude not so loud. And yeah I did.”

Nathanael went wide-eyed and removed the hand from his mouth. “Wow…you work fast don’t you?”

Adrien suddenly shot up from his shoulder. The motion had knocked Nathanael back a bit but he held on to the desk so he wouldn’t fall off his chair. Adrien was red faced and franticly shaking his hands at Nathanael “N-N-N-Not that way!!”

“BOYS!” The two of them looked to the front, their teacher was standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring them down “Don’t make me regret letting you sit at the back Mr. Agreste. If you two don’t learn to be quiet maybe a quick trip to the principal’s office will teach you hm?”

“Sorry.” They both said in unison.

When the teacher went back to teaching the class the two boys got close and talked in whispers.

“So you slept with Marinette?”

“No! Well I mean I did sleep in her bed but…look. Here’s the full story okay. When I got to her house her parents were asleep and Marinette was really drunk and I didn’t want her to make a lot of noise and wake her parents up so I helped her get to her room. When I got to her room though it was a complete mess with scissors and pins and fabrics all over the floor. So I helped her into bed too. Then when I went to leave she grabbed onto me so I couldn’t and yeah…so I ended up staying and we talked a lot and I accidentally fell asleep- _that’s all.”_

“Well it’s great it worked out then. Congratulations. Be sure to invite me to the wedding.”

“Are you jealous?”

He was. But he wasn’t going to tell that to Adrien. “Why would I be jealous? I’m happy for you two. Overjoyed.”

“You don’t sound it…look Nath, I know Marinette liked you…it’s one of the things we talked about. Kinda.”

Nathanael was afraid of this. He had hoped that they wouldn’t tell each other about that but there was no way he could stop them. Nathanael did his best to smile and lie “Oh…yeah. She did…but it’s fine now, she’s all yours. I mean I did like her in college but n-not anymore. I mean I liked you too but-“

“I still like you.”

Nathanael’s smile faded. “Adrien I thought I made it clear you should give up.”

Adrien smiled “you know I’m not going to.”

Nathanael sighed and tried his hardest not to seem annoyed “look here you stubborn little-“

The end of class bell rang interrupting Nathanael. He sighed and instead of finishing his sentence he started packing up his books. When he was ready to leave Adrien stopped him by grabbing his hand. Nathanael decided to let him say what he needed to instead of straight out leaving. He stared into Adrien’s green orbs for what seemed like forever before Adrien started to talk “Nath…you know Marinette and I-“

“ADRIKINS~!”

Suddenly out of nowhere Chloe had her arms around Adrien almost tackling him. She was followed by her ‘posse’ that consisted of her right hand, Sabrina and three other equally mean and annoying girls from their class that she had acquired during the 3 years of lycee. She went to go for a kiss on the lips but Adrien who was used to this moved his head swiftly so that she kissed his cheek. “C-Chloe?” he gently pushed her off him “Chloe this isn’t the best time-“

“OH. MY. GOD! Adrien, I can’t _believe_ you didn’t sit near me today. I was _so lonely_ and _bored_ without you. Why did you decide to sit next to him?” she made a lazy gesture towards Nathanael “He made you get in trouble! Oh Adrien! You’ve been hanging out with such commoners lately.”

Nathanael hated Chloe, he never knew how to deal with her attitude and he especially hated it when she had her hands all over Adrien like this.

“Adrikins,” she pouted “When will you come to your senses and realize that I’m the only friend you need. I also saw how you’ve been lowering yourself for that silly little Marinette. I don’t get it Adrien, I’m much prettier and richer than that lowlife. She’s not special at all not to mention ugly!” Her group started laughed.

“Yeah! She’s so unfashionable with her cheap clothes, where did she pick them up? The trash?” one said

“Yeah yeah! Chloe is _way_ more suited for Adrien.” Another said.  

“Stop it Chloe-“

“Oh! And did you see her trip the other day, she’s so clumsy the dumb girl!” another added. They laughed again.

Nathanael’s blood was boiling. He wanted to shut them up so badly. It seemed though, that every time Adrien tried to talk they would interrupt. That was it. Talking wasn’t an option, action was.

In a fluid motion, Nathanael had pushed Chloe away and closed the gap between him and Adrien. Their mouths crashing together in a kiss that was quick and rough. He was pretty sure that their teeth had accidentally hit each other but he didn’t mind. The slight pain was worth the look on the girls’ faces when he pulled away.

Although he wasn’t prepared to have Adrien stare at him exactly the same way. Wide-eyed and mouth agape.

Nathanael just smiled, played it cool and tried to ignore how fast and hard his heart was beating with the rush of adrenaline “I think you’re all cruelly mistaken when you think _my_ Adrien will ever be yours.”

Chloe was the first to speak “W-What!? How _dare_ you! You forced yourself on him! How disgusting can you be!? How shameless!”

Adrien laughed and Chloe looked at him confused. He flashed Nathanael his sly cat smile and proceeded to return the favour. This time the kiss was gentle and slow, drawing Nathanael in while Adrien wrapped his arms around him.

Nathanael pulled away and kept one arm around Adrien’s waist. “So you see Chloe, you’ll _never_ have Adrien because he’s simply not interested in…types like you. Also you better stay away from our Marinette too. If you dare talk about her like that again I swear I’ll personally make you regret it.”

Chloe looked at Adrien desperately wanting him to do something to join her side and Adrien just shrugged “I can’t say I don’t feel the same way.”

Chloe just stomped her feet in anger “Whatever!” she screamed and left, her posse trailing behind her.

Adrien and Nathanael looked at each other and then burst into laughter. When Nathanael realized they still had their arms around each other they quickly came apart and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Well.” Adrien grinned “If I knew kissing you was the solution to my Chloe problem I would’ve done it ages ago. And what was that? ‘My Adrien’? ‘Our Marinette’? Aren’t you getting a bit possessive there Nath?”

“Don’t get any funny ideas Agreste. I just did that because I couldn’t stand how she talked about Marinette. Or the way she had her hands on you.”

“So you were jealous?”

“Like I keep saying. Not jealous. And don’t think this has changed anything.”

Adrien didn’t look convinced “for someone who’s telling me to give up you sure enjoyed that last kiss.” Nathanael could feel his cheeks flush. “I know this hasn’t changed anything. I’m still serious about still liking you too.”

“Don’t be stubborn and give it up Adrien.”

“Why don’t you just give in?”

Nathanael sighed a heavy sigh “I just can’t ok? You’re wasting your time. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m late for art class.”

Nathanael left the classroom. He had hoped Adrien understood his feelings…but then again he was right. For someone telling him to give up he really did enjoy that kiss. Nathanael touched his lip, the feeling still lingering.

He felt a sudden feeling of regret. Just when Adrien was telling him about how well things were going with Marinette of course he had to go and kiss the boy! Of course he just had to go and make things more complicated for himself. He was such an idiot. He let his emotions get the better of him and he knew Adrien knew that this wasn’t over. That Adrien would keep being stubborn and that Nathanael had dug himself a grave.

But the worst thing Nathanael had realized, was that they kissed in the middle of a classroom. With people watching! There was no doubt that Marinette would hear about this.

He didn’t want to break her heart any more than he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally there was going to be a lot more to this chapter involving Rose and co. but I had already reached 2000 words and I also felt it wasn't that needed so I ended up getting rid of it;;  
> There was also going to be a bit between Nathanael and one of Chloe's posse because one of the is Ice Queen and he really wants to know what her beef is with summer.  
> If you think I'm done torturing Nath then you are in for a big surprise in the next chapter hahahasorrynotsorry


	6. Outlining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late. I had it in my head for a while but it was harder to write than I thought it would be;;  
> I'd say please enjoy but yikes. That's all I got. Yikes. (although in terms of angst this probably isn't the worse chapter i'm going to write)

Nathanael didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe it was the summer heat getting to him, maybe he was just out of his mind. If he had to take a guess it’d probably be 50/50.

Debating on whether he was sane or not didn’t change the fact that he had been standing outside the Dupain-Cheng’s front door for almost 5 minutes now.

He hadn’t talked to Marinette since the last day of term and even then it was only brief. Why she texted him a few weeks into the holidays, he didn’t know. The text just read ‘my house, tomorrow, come please’ and because he couldn’t say no he was now stuck on whether he should enter the building or not.

It seemed like the decision was made for him when the door opened and he was greeted by a familiar blue eyed girl. She was wearing shorts and a singlet top that showed off her figure. Nathanael found it very hard not to stare at her chest area. “Nath what are you doing standing there spacing out? Come in.”

They made their way up to her room, grabbing snacks from the kitchen along the way. When he walked up to her room he noticed the mess. Scrunched up paper littered her desk and fabric bits were everywhere. Nothing had changed much since the last time he’d been there in college, save for the pictures on her wall.

Before it was all Adrien’s face and prints from his photoshoots. Now it was covered in photos of friends from over the years. Of course there was still a lot of photos of her and Adrien but to his surprise there was a lot of photos of himself too. He felt kind of embarrassed to see so many photos of himself since he didn’t even have one in his room. He looked at Marinette who had seated herself at her desk, drawing.

“So what exactly am I here for? Your text looked urgent…” he looked the bubbly girl up and down, she seemed to be in a good mood “…yet I feel like I just misread it.”

She grinned “sorry about that, I was texting and sewing at the same time. I actually invited you here today because I need a model...and some help.”

“Why didn’t you ask Adrien?”

“Because it’s _for_ Adrien. He asked me to make him something the other day so I’ve been designing this whole time. Besides…every time I imagine trying to measure him…getting that close…” her face suddenly turned red and she covered it with her hands “what am I going to do Nath!? I can’t even measure him!”

Giving her a sympathetic look, he took one of the cookies they brought up and started eating it. He looked at the paper she had been drawing on. “These designs seem pretty…over the top. What did he even ask you for?”

“…a shirt like a casual shirt. Which is weird! I mean, he’s the son of _the_ Gabriel Agreste so I don’t know what he’d need casual clothes made by me for…I mean don’t get me wrong I’m really happy. I just don’t know what to do. I’ve got too many ideas! Aaa! And what if he hates it!? What ifwhatif-”

“Calm down Mari, he won’t hate it.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well, guys like anything hand made by their girlfriend…I’m pretty sure.”

“G-G-G-Girlfriend!? Me!?”

“You two…are dating right?”

“…I wish?”

“You’re not!?”

She cocked her head “why do you sound so surprised?”

Nathanael had to wrap his head around this. Sure Adrien didn’t say they were dating but he basically alluded to it. Unless- “Marinette do you remember the night of Alix’s party?”

She smiled wryly “…actually haha…get this Nath. After all those shots with Alix it kind of…blurred? But what does this have to do with me dating…no way, don’t tell me he told you!?”

“That he slept in your bed after he brought you home? Yeah. It’s okay though he didn’t tell me what you two talked about.”

“We…talked?” now it was Nathanael’s turn to look at her in confusion “Seriously Nath I don’t remember anything. Just that when I woke up there he was, sleeping right next to me. I mean I was still fully clothed a-and I trust Adrien completely! When he woke up he just told me he fell asleep and that nothing else had happened.”

Nathanael had a feeling it was like this. She probably revealed her identity while she was drunk and she had no recollection. So Adrien knew and she was clueless. Just to be safe he had to check. “Really? You don’t remember anything? Not even puking on my shoes?”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Nath.”

He laughed “it’s okay. It wasn’t that bad.”

Well this proved it then, she had spilled her secret and she had no clue. He was really glad that it was Adrien and not someone like Alya that helped her home that night. If it was Alya that would’ve been bad. But seriously, what was he going to do with this girl. “Well I may not be Adrien’s girlfriend but I heard that you’ve gotten farther with him than I have. A little bird told me you two were making out in the Physics classroom.”

He turned bright red “w-we weren’t making out! I…did kiss him though…I’m sorry.”

She looked at him for a second before she started laughing “what are you saying sorry for? You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact I should be saying thank you. I know it was because of Chloe. The truth is Kim told me the whole thing and what Chloe said and I think it was really brave of you. Thank you Nath. Oh also here.” She handed him a flyer “there’s this art competition next month…I’m sure if you entered you’d win.”

He smiled and put the flyer in his pocket “so this…modelling thing or whatever. What do you want me to do?”

“Well first off can you help me pick a design? I’ve just got so many.” She gestured to the scraps of paper lying around and the pile of drawings on her desk. “And then after I want to take your measurements.”

“Wait why do you want to take _my_ measurements?”  

“P-Practice…the only male that I’ve had to measure was my dad and that was easy…a-and that is…I wouldn’t mind making you something too…”

He smiled and gave her a pat on the head “I’d be overjoyed if you made me something Mari.” Her eyes lit up with excitement “but first let’s fix this Adrien problem.”

She nodded and they gathered up the designs and looked through them. After spending an hour searching through all the designs they had narrowed it down to three. Nathanael stared at the designs contemplating. “Adrien looks good in black.”

“I know right, especially tight black shirts.”

“Yeah. Or tight pants. Remember that one time he wore that red shirt and black tie. He was wearing the skinniest jeans I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah! Just remembering it makes my heart skip a beat.”

“If you get that design with the black shirt, you could get a material that’s breathable so it’ll be good for summer too.”

Marinette smiled “but he also looks good in white. I like the V-neck on the white shirt design. But the red design is also good…”

“I think go for black. It’s the simplest one so I think it’s better. You could also add stuff later.”

She nodded “Now that that’s decided, let’s can measure you and then I can think of something to make you too.”

She got out her measuring tape and then helped position him so that it was easy for her to measure. She started with his arms, he watched her as she delicately wrapped the tape around his bicep and then measure from his shoulder to his forearm. It was like that for a while, him quietly watching her while she dutifully took down his measurements with a certain elegance that had enraptured him.

She was almost finished, she saved his neck for last. In that moment, instead of closing the measuring tape around him she used it to bring him closer and line her body against his.

Their faces were now so close he could pick every detail down to her individual lashes. He could feel her heart beating fast and her breath against his neck. “Marinette…I can’t do this.”

He tried to push her off him gently but she wrapped her arms around him and held him tighter, burying her face in his chest. “Don’t say that!” she whimpered “please…don’t say that.”

He felt her shake a bit. That’s when he realized that she was crying. He didn’t want her to cry, he just whole heartedly wished for her happiness with someone else. Was that so bad? He thought. Letting someone make her happy because he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t allow himself to get in the way of two people who obviously loved each other. He couldn’t be the second choice.

He knew all this.

“I…have to go.”

This time he properly pushed her away. Trying hard not to look at her crying face he headed for the door. In what seemed like a desperate last attempt, she grabbed onto his arm weighing him down with her whole being. “Nathanael! Don’t you dare run away!” she sobbed “If you do…I’ll…I’ll-!”

“You’ll what Mari? Stop being friends with me? Go ahead…I…don’t want to stop you from happiness.”

“You _are_ my happiness!” She sunk to the floor trying to wipe away tears that didn’t stop.

He gritted his teeth. His brain was telling him to leave her. Ruin their friendship and let her move on.

Yet something, somehow, made him turn around.

Before he knew it he had her in his arms, holding her as if she were sand that would fall through his fingers any moment. She continued to cry into his shoulder. He didn’t mind.

“Hey Marinette…can I dream for a moment?”

She nodded and he took her off his shoulder so that they were properly face to face. Her face was going red and the tears didn’t stop. She closed her eyes and he used his hand to guide her chin.

He was gentle, kissing her so softly in fear he’d hurt her more. He then proceeded to kiss her tears away. His lips slowly tracing the trails they had left. Then he kissed her forehead, her nose. He left trails of kisses down her neck to her shoulder. Down her arm to her hand. Then slowly again their lips met and she wrapped her arms around his neck to invite him into a deeper, more sensual kiss.

He pinned her to the ground still keeping her connected at the lips. One of his hands kept her down, the other traced down her body. He took her in, her scent that was similar to fresh bread. Her taste, like vanilla or something sweeter. And how soft her skin felt against his palm.

She was beautiful.

He moved his hand under her shirt and she made a sound against his lips. He suddenly froze in place and quickly pulled away. “N-Nath? What’s wrong?”

He backed away from her and she looked at him with concerned eyes. He shook his head “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.”

He started to cry.

“Hey…” she hugged his head against her chest “what’s wrong? It’s okay.”

He didn’t like this. He shook his head again and pushed her away. His heart was beating too fast. He could feel the anxiety welling up in his chest and his breathing became heavy.

She tried to hold his hand but he hit it away. He couldn’t do this. “I’m sorry…I…I just have to go.”

He got up.

She let him leave.


	7. Colouring

The room was dark, only a single lamp light shone on the red headed boy as he furiously engulfed himself in drawings. He had been avoiding her for several weeks. Nathanael was really glad to have summer holidays. He didn’t have to go school and if the group invited him out he could blame the hot weather for him not wanting to go outside.

It was so easy for him to stay inside and ignore everything it was almost funny. He didn’t even feel the need to turn his phone on to get any messages. He just sat there drawing all day. Maybe she hated him, maybe she had tried calling him. Maybe she finally gave up which he was hoping for.

It wasn’t until one night his peace was disturbed. Nathanael was drawing like usual. It was late, about 11 or 12. He couldn’t be sure, he had lost his sense of time among the many pages of the comic he churned out.

The next thing he knew his door swung open and a boy he didn’t want to see was curling up in his bed. It took him a moment to realize that it was a dream and that yes in fact- Adrien was here once again.

It kind of made Nathanael happy because he hadn’t seen him in weeks but also he hadn’t visited his house like this since the day he turned him down.

“I thought I told my mother to not let strays in.” Nathanael sighed and put his pen down. He could feel the blood flow back into his fingers after holding the pen so tightly for so long.

A soft chuckle came from Adrien “I’m basically your house cat now. Besides I know where you hide the key.”

Nathanael let himself smile a bit. In the dim light of his desk lamp he tried to get a better look at Adrien. He now noticed how awful he looked. His usual perfect hair was now a mess and his beautiful green eyes were now slightly red like he had been crying. Nathanael’s smile disappeared.

“What happened? You’re a mess…”

“I could say the same thing to you. Can I stay here tonight?”

“I don’t think my bed is big enough for the both of us.”

“If we huddle up close we’ll fit.” Adrien grinned.

“No way. I’m not getting anywhere near you.”

Adrien’s grin faded into a sorrowful smile and he motioned to Nathanael to come join him. Nathanael sighed, he couldn’t say no to a face like that and it made him feel like Adrien really needed him right now.

He left his unfinished drawing for later and laid now next to Adrien. If this were any other situation, Nathanael would’ve probably felt embarrassed being that close to his face but right now he was too focused on trying to find out what was wrong. 

Nathanael made himself comfortable next to Adrien “So are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I got caught sneaking out yesterday night and had a fight with Nathalie about it today...and ended up storming out,” He smiled sheepishly “I feel really bad since I said some really terrible things to her…aah whatever. Honestly. She’s been making my schedule tighter and tighter as summer holidays had gone on and I only wanted to go out one time and she wouldn’t let me so of course I snuck out.”

“You sound like you sneak out often.” Nathanael knew he probably did as Chat Noir.

“First time getting caught. I’m not even sure how I got caught, she was just there waiting for me with that glare she does,” Adrien tried his best to mimic it but his attempt only made Nathanael laugh “so then I tried to argue my freedom back and I just…exploded. I ended it with a ‘you’re not my mom’ which was really…shitty of me. God I feel so bad. Last thing I texted her was that I’ll be home tomorrow and then I turned my phone off.”

Nathanael placed a hand on Adrien’s cheek and he nuzzled into it “there’s no reason to cry about it.”

“I didn’t cry.”

“Your eyes tell a different story. Will your father hear about this?”

“Probably…who cares about my problem right now? It’ll be solved tomorrow.” He sighed and took Nathanael’s hand off his face and laced his own fingers into it. “More importantly, you have a problem that needs solving.”

Nathanael’s eyes darted away, what would Adrien know? “No I don’t.”

“Where do you think I snuck off too yesterday night?” Adrien yawned and closed his eyes “Marinette’s worried about you y’know.”

Nathanael stood corrected, Adrien knew everything. Everything went silent, Nathanael wasn’t in the mood to solve his problem right now. In fact, dealing with it was the last thing he wanted to do. He just grimaced and tried to put distance between himself and Adrien. Adrien, of course, had other ideas and brought him closer into an embrace. Wide-eyed, Nathanael just let him stay there with arms wrapped around him. He nuzzled his face into Adrien’s neck.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Nathanael whispered. It was barely audible but he knew that Adrien heard it.

“I think I am too.”

They laughed. Adrien shifted so that he had Nathanael under him. Gentle green eyes traced the outline of his face making sure to take in every detail.

“I think I’m in love with Marinette.” Adrien slowly adjusted himself so that their foreheads were touching.

“I think I am too.”

Their lips touched lightly before Adrien tried to go in for a kiss. Nathanael felt the alarms going off in his head and pushed Adrien off him before they could delve into anything further. Adrien, now slightly confused by the sudden rejection tried again only to be flipped over by Nathanael. A sly grin dashed across a certain cat’s face “so you like topping I see?”

Nathanael went red trying to find a comeback but he could only stutter something along the lines of shut up quietly. Adrien took the chance to flip them back and this time held him down by straddling his waist. A glare met with a Cheshire like grin and Nathanael cursed himself for having weak noodle arms. This time Adrien got his kiss. It wasn’t like Nathanael could push him away this time.

It wasn’t a slow kiss but it didn’t last long before Adrien pulled away. A whining noise came from Nathanael as he felt the warmth leave his lips. Adrien angled his face so that he could pull Nathanael into a deeper kiss.

Compared to Marinette, Adrien tasted a lot less sweet. He wasn’t as soft skinned as she was and he smelled of deodorant. Thinking about Marinette, Nathanael felt something warm leave his eyes.

He was crying.

Adrien pulled away and wiped the tears from his face. Nathanael took this opportunity to push him away. His breathing started to pick up and he clutched for his chest. Now heaving, he couldn’t keep his eyes from watering.

He couldn’t do this.

“I think you should go.” was all he could choke out.

He was going to repeat himself, he knew that. He curled up and closed himself off from Adrien. He was going to make things worse now. With Adrien and with Marinette. He kept telling himself it would be better this way because with him he knew they could never be together. That didn’t make the tears stop.

“I’m not leaving you.”

Nathanael looked at him, tears blurring his sight. Even with that he could see the determination in Adrien’s eyes.

“Just go.” A demand.

“I said I’m not leaving you.” A plead.

“Don’t you get it?!” He shouted and he crumbled.

Adrien embraced him again and Nathanael tried to push away in vain. The boys grip was too strong. Curse his noodle arms.

They sat like that for a while. Nathanael felt pathetic, crying into his arms even though he told himself they weren’t his to cry into. He hated himself.

He hated himself yet Adrien stroked his back lovingly, comforting him.

He hated himself and he knew Marinette would do the same if she were here.

And most of all he hated that he’d let them and he’d love them and they loved him.

“Polyamory.”

“What?” He looked at Adrien, his sobbing now turned into hiccups which made Adrien smile.

“Polyamory.” He repeated “When 3 people are in a relationship together. I found it when I was googling stuff yesterday.”

He looked at Adrien, questions and confusion were present in his face but all he could think to say was “What were you googling to come across that?”

“Sexuality. Well bisexuality to be specific.”

Nathanael couldn’t help but laugh. He wiped away his tears “You’re googling that now? After all that.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to be able to understand myself more.”

Nathanael settled his head against Adrien’s shoulder. “You do know most of us found out their sexuality in college.”

“I’m sorry I’m a virgin.”

“So you admit to it.” A smile.

He chuckled “And what you’re not?”

The smile disappeared and Nathanael moved off from Adrien. “I can’t do this.”

“Don’t say that Nath-“

“I can’t! I just. Stop it Adrien. I can’t okay. I don’t understand why you’re so fixed on the idea that it’ll work out when it won’t!?”

“Because I don’t understand why you’re so fixed on the idea that it won’t!” Adrien choked on his words and Nathanael fell silent “I… I just want to understand you Nath. I don’t get why you say you’re so against this yet every time I kiss you… every time I feel like you want me to advance. You let me do this, you let Marinette do this and then you reject us. Why? Why is it so hard? Marinette loves you. I love you. We all love each other. Why are you making it so hard?” Nathanael couldn’t say anything. He didn’t know how he could answer Adrien’s questions. “Marinette and I aren’t going to date unless you’re there with us.”

Nathanael was afraid of him saying that. He was even more afraid of explaining himself. So he just sat there in silence hoping that Adrien would give up and leave or something. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t even move. Nathanael wanted to disappear but he knew he couldn’t.

He had to face himself.

He had to face Adrien and Marinette.

“I can’t get involved in that stuff. Loving someone…I just…I’ve been in relationships where there wasn’t any feelings at all and…I’m just afraid. I’m afraid that I don’t really feel anything real or that I’m also just getting in the way of you two.” He looked to Adrien who didn’t answer so he continued “It’s funny actually. You two are so-so miraculous. Marinette’s so strong and beautiful and she loves you a-and you. You’re smart and so kind and you two have this connection- this world that I couldn’t even dare to try and step foot in.”

Adrien leaned in and kissed his forehead gently “I would say you weren’t but you wouldn’t believe me would you?” Nathanael didn’t want to answer that but he knew it was true “When you say relationships I’m taking you don’t mean Alix and Rose.”

He shook his head “I don’t count them. I…I had a group of friends and I ended up sleeping with a few of them. It was…empty. It was an endless repeat sleeping together one night and pretending it didn’t happen the next day. It was toxic. Especially this one girl…she and I…we…let’s just say I got too involved with her. She was beautiful and a really talented artist but…We had this big fight and that was it. I stopped talking to them and somehow ended up with you guys all the time.”

“Wow.” Adrien breathed “I’m…I’m glad you told me that Nath. I’m really sorry for pushing you all the time. I didn’t know. I’m really…really sorry.”

“It’s okay. I don’t usually talk about it with anyone.”

They both laid back down on the bed. Nathanael let Adrien intertwine their hands. “I’m still going to say this though.” Adrien closed his eyes “Marinette and I won’t get together unless you’re there with us. It wouldn’t…be right without you.”

“I know.”  He watched as Adrien started to fall asleep. Nathanael closed his eyes too. He whispered “I’m scared.”

Adrien didn’t answer.

Even quieter now he breathed “I’m scared that I still love you two even though I keep telling myself I don’t.”

Adrien, whether consciously or not, moved closer to Nathanael in a gesture that seemed to tell him ‘it’s okay’.

And so he let himself dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long.  
> I had a lot of trouble writing it omg and also it's my last 2 weeks in Shanghai so I haven't had time ; - ;  
> I really wanted to get it all done before May but aaa  
> There's going to be 2 or 3 more chapters left and I'll probably get those done after I go back home next week so look forward to that~


	8. Deleting

It took a few days before Adrien could persuade Nathanael to see Marinette. When he saw her again she didn’t say anything and just hugged him. He didn’t know if Adrien had said anything but he didn’t mind if he did. From then on, between them, they had a relationship that wasn’t quite romantic but also was slightly more than platonic.

They’d spend days in Nathanael’s room doing homework or having naps. In Marinette’s they’d drape themselves in fabrics and laugh away their troubles and in Adrien’s they’d play video games and run around in the open space until they couldn’t stand anymore.

It was as close to heaven as Nathanael thought he could ever get.  He felt like the earth, sandwiched between the brightest sun and the calming moon.

Yet something underneath his skin kept giving him this nagging feeling that everything could fall apart any minute, holding on to these precious moments as tightly as he could making every minute count.

Adrien still hadn’t mentioned anything about knowing Marinette’s true identity to Marinette. Nathanael hadn’t said anything to them either, not that he could. If Adrien wasn’t going to tell her, he didn’t think it was his place to.

That being said, she sure was oblivious.

“I’m so tired Marinette move over.” Adrien was sitting at the end of Nathanael’s bed with Marinette’s legs draped over his.

A sly grin crept at the corners of her mouth “Make me,” she then blushed “I-I mean…well that is to say Adrien…I’mcomfyandi’mnotmoving,” she squeaked. 

The look on Adrien’s face made Nathanael feel a bit hot under the collar “You know I’m strong enough to move you princess- I mean Marinette.”

She sat up “P-P-Princess!? Who are you? Chat Noir?”

Nathanael watched them from his desk smiling “Well he does look an awful lot like him.” Adrien eyes widened and he looked like a deer in headlights.

Marinette laughed “Adrien? Looking like Chat Noir? No way. Adrien you’re _much_ better looking than that creep.”

Adrien was sweating bullets and trying to find somewhere to direct his gaze “y-yeah. Right. Haha” was all he could muster. Nathanael wanted to slap a hand on his face but decided against it. He seriously didn’t know what he was going to do with these two. For now he’d play with them.

“What are you saying Marinette? Chat Noir is totally hot.” Nathanael side eyed Adrien who had an obvious blush plastering his face.

“Nath you really think so?”

Marinette rolled her eyes “please do not tell me my two favourite people actually _like_ that guy. I mean he may save Paris with Ladybug, but he’s a flirt.”

“Hey Nath are you finished with that painting for that competition?” the blond boy tried to change the conversation but Nathanael had other plans.

“I have, now I can work on the Ladybug and Chat Noir comics again. Speaking of which, Marinette you said you met Chat Noir when...you know…I turned into an Akuma. Can you tell me more about him?” the sly smile on Nathanael’s face could’ve rivalled Chats.

“Flirty, lame puns and an actual cat. That’s all you need to know. Anyway, I want to know about your painting too Nath. Can we see it?”

Nathanael mentally clicked his tongue in disappointment from subject change “Nope. You two have to wait until tomorrow for the big reveal.”

Marinette pouted “aw, why? Does it have us on it or something?”

“If I told you it would spoil the surprise.”

Marinette continued to her pouting as she stretched out on the bed. Adrien took this chance to lay down next to her “it better be as good as you’re making it out to be.”

“Trust me, it will be”

* * *

 

Nathanael absolutely did not want to be there. The art gallery was looming before him and his feet firmly stuck to the ground. He didn’t know what was wrong, he’d been here yesterday to set up for the competition yet at that moment his entire being was doing its best to make sure he didn’t even set a foot in the building.

Marinette tugged on his sleeve “Nathanael? You look pale are you okay?”

He shook his head violently and his body allowed him to step backwards. Adrien frowned and let him lean on him for support. “Are you a bit nervous?”

He nodded. That was a lie, he wasn’t a bit nervous, he was a lot nervous. He could already feel himself being overwhelmed and he hadn’t even gone inside yet. Maybe it was because he hadn’t been in a competition in a while. Maybe because of the chance he’d run into someone he knew. He didn’t know, he never did.

His head felt dizzy and he wanted to puke but held it in.

“Nathanael?” his face was met with worry “I’m sorry for suggesting you do this, if you want we can go home?”

Sweet Marinette, what did he do to deserve such an angel. He remembered that he wasn’t doing this for himself but for his two favourite people. He took a deep breath “I’m fine. Let’s get this over with.”

They walked inside the gallery only to be greeted by quiet the crowd of people. Nathanael’s legs turned to jelly again so he leaned on Adrien for support.

Adrien set Nathanael down on a bench within the gallery after finding an area that wasn’t too crowded. “Marinette and I are going to find some water. Wait for us here okay?”

And without even waiting for a response they were gone. Nathanael buried his face in his hands and tried to keep himself calm.

“Nathanael?”

 _That was fast_ he thought “Marinette I’m sorry but can we-“

“Marinette? Who’s that?”

He looked up. In front of him stood a small girl with sharp eyes staring him down. Compensating for her short physique was probably the thickets platform shoes Nathanael had ever seen and he knew them well, belonging to his one and only “Aveline… Long-time no see.”  

“Well I’m not particularly thrilled to see you either,” She pouted then sat down next to him shoving a bottle of water into his hands, her bracelet jingling. “So what brings you of all people to my art gallery? I thought you’d all but abandoned competitions for your little comic book.”

“So you know of my comics?” he smirked slightly.

She blushed slightly “n-no. Okay maybe. I might’ve read one or two volumes. I mean you completely cut off contact so when I saw your name on the front cover of course I was curious…so anyway are you here to look at the art or did you have the gall to enter a competition against me?”

Nathanael felt his mouth go dry “a-against you? Haha…w-well actually…I-I did a-and…that is…to say…”

“Nathanael you know I hate it when you mumble and go all shy like that.” She frowned “anyway, it doesn’t matter, I’m going to win I am the best young artist in Paris…well that’s what my awards say anyway.”

Nathanael rolled his eyes “humble as ever aren’t you.”

“…I’m trying to fix that. I know I can get a bit…”

“Conceited? Selfish? Painfully stubborn?”

“Yeah. All of those and more…also um…Nathanael about that fight…I’m…why don’t you come back to us?”

“Excuse me?” taken aback by her words he slightly moved away. Did she really just say that to him? “You remember why we fought in the first place right?”

“You didn’t respect that I was better than you? Or the fact that I slept around more than you? Or was it because you’re too sensitive.”

Nathanael put a hand on his forehead and sighed “It was because you’re like…” he gestured to her “like this! You’re insensitive and I know it’s all a front for…whatever issues you have and I know you’re truly a nice person. You never even apologise for what you do.”

Undeterred Aveline smiled “Aw c’mon Nath, Pierre says his bed misses you.”

“Yeah well you can tell Pierre he can stick it up his own-“

“Nathanael?”

A familiar voice interrupted his sentence. He looked up to see Adrien and Marinette staring between him and Aveline with worry. “We brought the water…” Marinette said looking down at the water he already had “but it looks like you didn’t need it…um”

Her eyes were fixated on Aveline and Nathanael wanted to die right there. He noticed a small smile grace Aveline’s lips one he knew as her mischievous grin. “You must be Marinette and oh my, _the_ Adrien Agreste! What a day!” she got up to take their hands “so you two must be Nathanael’s new girlfriend and boyfriend.”

“O-Oh no we’re just friends…” Marinette mumbled.

“Friends?” Adrien raised a brow “Marinette I think-“

Nathanael interjected “Well! It was nice seeing you again Aveline, I’m-“

“Now just one minute Nathanael, It’s not every day a girl gets to meet Adrien Agreste! And I haven’t seen you in so long. Let me stay _just_ a bit longer. I’d like to hear about your new ‘friends’ I’m sure they’ve heard a lot about me.”

Adrien’s took in her words then processed the situation. He seemed to figure out how bad it was and put on his best ‘daddy’s little boy’ act. With his well-trained fake smile he looked at the girl “no, Nathanael never said anything about you um…Aveline was it? And we really must leave. Nathanael isn’t feeling too well so-“

“Eh? Really? Nothing at all Nathanael? I thought you would’ve at least mentioned your ex.”

“Ex?” Marinette looked suspicious “no, I don’t think he’s ever mentioned you.”

“That’s cause you’re not my ex…we never officially dated.”  

“Excuse me?” she looked down at Nathanael “we dated…or do you just sleep with all your little friends? Do you _really_ do _that_ with just friends Nathanael?” Nathanael felt his anger levels rise he stood up preparing something to say back to her “Are you sleeping with these ‘friends’ too? Such a dirty boy aren’t you-“ 

“Would you shut up?” to everyone’s surprise a squeak came from Marinette, she cleared her throat “Seriously, I see the game you’re trying to play here and Adrien and I aren’t falling for it bitch.”

“Haha…what did you just call me? Did I hear right?”

“I said what I said. Stop trying to make him look bad just so you can feel good about whatever happened between you two. I don’t care what he did in the past with you or anyone for that matter. Nathanael is my…friend now and that’s what matters. Now if you’ll excuse us.” She grabbed both Adrien and Nathanael’s hands and quickly dragged them into the main hall.

Nathanael stared at Marinette whose face was scrunched up into a frown, he felt her iron grip tighten even more the further they walked “M-Marinette you’re hurting me.”

She let go “s-sorry…and I’m sorry for lashing out like that. She was your friend right?”

Nathanael shrugged “you could call us friends I guess. I’m sorry she did that.”

Adrien patted his back reassuringly “it’s okay Nath, now let’s go. I bet they announced who won already.”

As they made their way to where Nathanael felt an extra amount of dread kick in and like that there was a loud crash from behind them.

Just his luck.

An Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm sorry I took so long to update!   
> I'm having a lot of personal problems right now so I don't know when the last 2 chapters will be uploaded but hopefully I won't take as long next time  
> Yes there will be 2 more chapters, since this chapter was originally twice as long;;  
> I promise I will finish this and again i'm really sorry


	9. Saving

Nathanael was running fast, being towed by both Adrien and Marinette. The cackles of the Akuma were reverberating throughout the exhibition hall. He looked behind him to see people running and the Akuma flying around the corner.

She held a giant paint brush in one hand and an equally big palette as a shield, various other tools were strapped to her back. Rainbow gradient hair was strapped back into a pony tail and she towered over everyone in her platform shoes. It only took a quick glance for Nathanael to realize it was Aveline. Her golden shoes were the biggest give away, honestly but he did also spot her once golden bracelet. He needed to tell Marinette and Adrien that, that’s where the Akuma was but how? He needed to think quickly.

He stopped in his tracks and Marinette turned back to look at him wide eyed “Nathanael?”

“Just-“

He didn’t think quickly enough, she was right behind him. “I am the Inkinator! You three!” she pointed her paint brush at them “I’m going to have fun making you suffer Nathanael.”

He swallowed hard and Adrien made a dive for a supply closet dragging Nathanael and Marinette in with him. He shut the door quickly behind him and there was a thud on the other side. Nathanael was panting hard, his sensors in overdrive as his tried to listen to the other side of the door. Were they safe?

“Nathanael~” a whisper from the other side made him move back. They watched the door with anticipation, was she going to break in? Nothing. He waited a bit more, suddenly there was a cry of pain. “Okay! Okay. Heh. Hey Nathanael, count yourself lucky. I’ll deal with you after I get the miraculouses.”

There was a splashing noise against the door and paint came through the cracks drying quickly.

He heard steps and his heart slowed down to a normal pace. She was gone. He was relieved and he looked at both Adrien and Marinette. Adrien smiled wryly as he took a deep breath then tried to open the door.

They were locked in.

He looked around for any other way but the store room was small and there was nothing but cleaning tools. Adrien banged on the door, he tried to force it open to no avail. Adrien was at a loss and slid down against the door. He looked to the two of them “No good, we’re trapped.”

Nathanael looked to Marinette who pursed her lips “let’s all see if we can find something in here to help us get out.” She looked around “there has to be something right? A-and if worse comes to worse…Ladybug and Chat Noir will come save us right?”

Adrien frowned “Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t coming and you know it Marinette.”

She smiled “Don’t be so negative Adrien I’m sure Chat-“

“Chat Noir isn’t coming!” Adrien huffed, he stood up and ran his hands through his hair “Chat Noir isn’t coming.”

She started to rummage more “Adrien, have a little faith in him.”

Adrien frowned “Marinette. It’s not like I don’t it’s just-“

“What!? It’s just what Adrien!?” She slumped down in crossed legs and sighed, it wasn’t good she was losing her cool.  

She scowled at Adrien “Marinette, if you would just listen to me for one second…it’s not that I don’t have faith in Chat Noir, believe me I do. It’s just that…I know he’s not coming and _you_ know Ladybug is not coming.”

“…And how would you know he’s not?”

He looked to Nathanael and then to Marinette thoughtfully, Nathanael figured he was making the decision of whether to reveal his identity and he could’ve sworn Adrien was whispering to himself. Nathanael took Adrien’s hand hoping to reassure him. The action slightly surprised Adrien but he smiled then looked to Marinette. He let go of Nathanael to pull Marinette close enough so he could give her a peck on the lips. Marinette’s eyes went wide and Adrien took a deep breath.

He chuckled “Marinette you’re so dense sometimes…Plagg…claws out.”

In a flash of green light where Adrien once stood was Chat Noir. Marinette’s mouth was wide open in awe and Adrien laughed. “B-but how did- you are- but- Adrien is- but- w-what!? Nath???” She looked at Nathanael searching for answers but Nathanael just shrugged. She suddenly blushed “I KISSED ADRIEN!? TWICE!?”

“Transform now, questions later my lady.”

Marinette squeaked “Tikki spots on!”

Red flashed and now they had a very confused Ladybug instead of a confused Marinette. Chat Noir took her hand while her eyes darted from him to Nathanael. He reassured her “it’s okay we can trust Nath with this.”

Marinette took a deep breath and calmed herself. They both turned to look at Nathanael.

“I’m Ladybug.”

“And I’m Chat Noir.”

“And I was the Evil Illustrator.”

They both gave him a bewildered look.

He shrugged “What? I thought we were just stating things we already knew.”

It was now Adrien’s turn to look surprised, not that Marinette wasn’t equally surprised. “You what!?”

“I knew?”

“Since when!?”

Nathanael tried to remember “hmm…I knew Marinette was Ladybug since the Evil Illustrator incident maybe? And I realized you were Chat Noir probably soon after I think?”

“You think!?”

Ladybug scrunched up her face as she huffed “Chat! Cataclysm now. Talk later. Because y’know…there’s an Akuma on the loose!”

“Right. Cataclysm!” his hand was charged with bad luck and he hit it against the door. It rotted away and they were free. Ladybug and Chat Noir broke into a sprint to look for Inkinator with Nathanael trailing behind them. He noticed they were a lot faster with the suits on, or Nathanael was just that out of shape that he slowed down and watched them go. Artists aren’t sportsman, neither super human like them. He took a moment to catch his breath.

“What a bad boy Nathanael, how dare you escape.” He quickly turned around to face the voice, a giant palette knife shot past him, ripping a hole in his suit jacket and narrowly missing his vitals.

He fell to the ground and desperately attempted to backwards crawl away. “What happened to your little friends Nath? Did you cut them out of your life too?” she spat at him, her words like venom.

“I-I…I didn’t cut you out Aveline.”

“YOU DID! YOU CUT ME OUT! YOU REPLACED ME! I am Inkinator and I’m going to cut _you_ out now.” The palette knife returned to her hands, Nathanael stared at the sharp point as she began to lunge at him.

Out of nowhere a yoyo knocked the palette knife out of her hand. Ladybug was now standing in front of him with Chat at her side. “Sorry Nath, Adr- CHAT. Chat had to recharge!”

Chat Noir facepalmed as Ladybug went as red as her suit.

Inkinator screeched and got out her paint brush, it worked like a cannon sending splotches of paint in their direction. Ladybug grabbed Nathanael’s hand and used her yoyo to whisk them to a landing on the second floor. “Stay here.”

Before he could protest she was already swinging back down, Nathanael could only watch from the railing. While she swung away Nathanael called after her “The Akuma is in her bracelet!”

Ladybug firmly nodded at him with determination. She landed next to Chat Noir who was trying to deflect the paint blobs, only to have them dry onto his baton. Ladybug tried to use her yoyo to deflect but the paint dried to the rope and made it stiff. Inkinator laughed as she covered the floor in wet paint.

“Hey, don’t use that _tone_ with me!” Chat grinned.

Ladybug rolled her eyes “now is not the time for puns Chat.”

“Sorry, you could say I’m _drawn_ to them.”

Nathanael could tell from the look on her face that she was questioning whether it was really Adrien under that mask. Ikinator shot another splotch of paint and Ladybug and Chat Noir narrowly dodged. Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm, it was a rope.

She looked around and Nathanael noticed the change in her eyes that he just loved so much. She had a plan. She tied the rope to make a lasso “Chat!” he looked at her and nodded.

She threw the lasso around inkinator and pulled it tight so that her arms couldn’t move. She then pulled inkinator towards her and who then slipped on her own paint. Chat Noir launched himself at her, grabbing her bracelet while she slid in the other direction. He broke it and the Akuma came flying out. Ladybug purified it and did a slightly more awkward than usual fist bump before she yoyo’d herself up to Nathanael, Chat Noir following using his baton. They smiled at him “we need to talk I think.”

Nathanael nodded and looked down at Aveline who seemed confused out of her mind. “But first can you get me down to her?”

Ladybug smiled and grabbed his right arm, Chat grabbed his left and they both used their weapons to bring him back down to the first floor. “You guys should go detransform.”

Before they could protest their miraculous beeped and they were gone. He knelt down next to Aveline. “Hey.”

“Nathanael? W-what happened?”

“You turned into an Akuma.”

“…oh.” She pursed her lips “…did I hurt you?”

He chuckled “almost. But Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day like usual so it all turned out okay.”

She smiled “you really like those two don’t you…Nath I….I’m…sorry.”

He looked surprised “you? Sorry? What?”

“Yeah yeah I know it’s new for me too shut up,” they laughed “I admit I was wrong and to be quiet honest jealous. I mean you show up out of nowhere with two hot people on your arm, what else am I supposed to do.”

They laughed again and Nathanael felt a bit nostalgic sitting like this. “Hey well I’m sorry for never making up with you after that fight…”

“That’s okay Nath. As long as you come around sometime and by that I mean just as a friend. A real friend.”

“Yeah…I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand there's the summary. Phew  
> Tbh I was avoiding writing this chapter due to a combination of writers block and being generally busy  
> Sorry for the wait guys, the final Chapter soon :D


	10. Finishing Touches

“Check me out.” Adrien purred, rolling up his sleeves and showing off his bicep to a flustered Nathanael. Marinette burst into laughter as Nathanael dropped his tablet pen and hid his red face in his hands. Adrien was trying to hold a laugh in “Make sure you get the right size for Chat Noir’s biceps okay. Now you’ve seen them up close.”

As soon as he said it, Adrien started laughing and fell against Marinette’s pillows while Nathanael slowly started to laugh too. It was the day after the Akuma attack had occurred at the art museum. After he met up with Adrien and Marinette they went to the wall his painting was being displayed. It was digital art printed on canvas depicting Ladybug and Chat Noir, Adrien was actually moved to tears ( _sweat_ he argued) by the painting. Of course Nathanael didn’t win but he did get a consolation prize which was good enough for him.

They hadn’t actually addressed the issue of the identity reveal yet, actually that’s why they were gathered on Marinette’s bed at the moment. At first things were awkward until Marinette gave over the clothes she sowed to Adrien who promptly used this opportunity to strip off his shirt right in front of them in favour of the new one.

Nathanael still couldn’t deal with Adrien’s biceps. He leaned into Marinette’s shoulder as they were laughing until the calmed down. Nathanael reached for his cup of hot chocolate by the bed and started to take a sip.

“You gotta see my biceps up close too.” Marinette said looking Nathanael straight in the eyes. He choked on his beverage as she grinned as she showed him her muscles.

Adrien started laughing again as Nathanael coughed and wiped his mouth which also worked to hide his blush. “Great, even my girlfriend has better muscle tone than I do.”

Marinette now blushed “g-girlfriend?”

Adrien smiled “well we are dating.”

Marinette pouted “w-well you guys never explicitly said anything.”

Adrien sighed and looked at them both “okay, Marinette, Nathanael, will you go out with me?”

Marinette and Nathanael smiled “yes,” they yelled in unison.  Nathanael put his drink down and watched Marinette dive tackle Adrien. She then pulled Nathanael to lay down with them. She sighed with content and brought them both close. “So you’re Chat Noir.”

They were silent until Adrien mumbled out a ‘yeah’. “And Nath knew this whole time.” It was Nathanael’s turn to say yes. “And you both didn’t think, y’know, you could let me in on this _before_ the Akuma fight?”

She sounded slightly annoyed and Nathanael thought that she had every right to be. “I didn’t know Nath knew.” Adrien piped “I thought I was the only one, and _you_ told _me_.” She frowned “You did. You thought I was Chat Noir that time you were really drunk and I slept over.”

Marinette went red “B-But I…no way…” she looked around the room for something, _anything_. Her eyes landed on Nathanael “and how come _you_ didn’t say anything.”

“Hey don’t try to change the subject. You told Adrien you were Ladybug while you were drunk. I just kept quiet about it.” Nathanael felt kind of smug about this and Marinette could see he was so she whacked his hand for good measure. He winced slightly “well what was I supposed to say? ‘I know you’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, I actually fantasize about being a relationship with you two while I draw my nerdy comic _about_ you two and I’m so totally in love with you.’?!”

“Yes.” They both said. He scowled as they laughed. Nathanael could hear faint laughter coming from somewhere close. He looked around “What was that?”

Marinette’s face softened and she looked to Adrien “should we tell him?” Adrien shrugged. Marinette took that as a yes. “Tikki come out.”

A red bug-like creature floated in front of Nathanael. He would’ve freaked out if it wasn’t so darn cute.

“I’m Tikki. It’s nice to finally meet you Nathanael.”

Nathanael smiled “the pleasure is all mine Tikki.” Adrien opened his pocket and a similar black cat-like creature came out dramatically gasping for air.

“T-Tell my wife and kids I love them, cause of death n-no cheese.” Adrien deadpanned and quickly pulled the creature out of his pocket and shook it “HEY!”

Tikki zoomed around the black creature “Plagg!”

The creature –Plagg, suddenly perked up. “Tikki?” he looked at the three of them lying in bed “ _Oh._ So you finally told Ladybug who you were huh.” He looked to Nathanael “wait why is _he_ here? Outsiders-“

“Plagg it’s alright, we can trust him.” Adrien reached into his other pocket and pulled out a block of cheese. Whatever Plagg was going to say was now lost as he devoured it.

Nathanael watched the two creatures as he nestled into Marinette’s hair. “So I’m guessing the whole dramatic family-generational super hero idea-thing in the comic was a bust.”

“Yep,” Plagg said with a mouthful of cheese “and Chat Noir is way more handsome than how you draw him.” Tikki scolded him for his rudeness and dragged him down to Marinette’s desk where they seemed to be having a talk of some kind.

Marinette smiled “It was a cool idea though, I liked thinking that my mom would’ve made a kickass Ladybug. But yeah, they are our Kwami and they help us transform.”

Adrien snorted “I couldn’t imagine my father as Chat Noir. Hawk Moth? Maybe.”

Marinette chewed her lip “Adrien, that’s taking it a bit too far don’t you think? Your father isn’t _that_ bad. Just a bit…overprotective.”

“Yeah Adrien. There’s no way your dad could be Hawk Moth.” Nathanael laughed. He reached over Marinette to squeeze Adrien’s hand.  

Adrien tried to hug Nathanael but ended up squashing Marinette in the middle. They were laughing again “This cuddle party is great, we should do this every day.”

“I’d rather not be squished between sweaty boys thank you very much.” Marinette crossed her arms, Nathanael found it cute and grinned.

“You mean this sweat?” he rubbed his face against hers and Adrien followed suit.

She giggled “s-stop your hair is tickling me! Kitty!” she pushed Adrien off her.

“Yes my lady?” a sly grin plastered across his face.

Nathanael pouted “Superhero pet names must be nice.”

The blond and bluenette looked at him “Illustrator.”

“Picasso?”

“Tomato boy.”

“Sexy tomato boy.”

“Tomato juice.”

“The hottest artist I know.”

“The statue of David.”

“Guys stop oh my god,” Nathanael hid his face in his hands trying to hide his embarrassment “and seriously Mari? The statue of David?” She shrugged.

“Why not just David for short.”

“Hell no. I don’t even _look_ like the statue of David.”  

“Okay then sexy tomato boy.” His lovers grinned at him. Marinette’s grinned actually matched Adrien’s and Nathanael thought that they would defiantly be his end.

He gave them both a look over, taking in their features. Well, if they were his end, it wouldn’t be the worst way to go. A smile spread on his face. “I’ll take sexy tomato boy over David any day.”

They both leaned in to kiss either side of his cheeks. “We would to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand its over! Thank you to all my readers who stayed with me even after I took so long for the last few chapters ; - ; I love you guys. Thank you for all the comments and kudos! This is actually the first multi-chapter fic i've ever finished so I'm quite happy. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did


End file.
